doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Gabriel Gama
) |lugar_nacimiento = Ensenada, Baja California |familiares = Jonathan Gama (hijo) Elliot Gama (hijo) |pais = México |ocupacion = Actor y director de doblaje |estado = Activo }} thumb|right|237px Gabriel Gama es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano. Es conocido por interpretar a Brock en Pokémon, Kuno Tatewaki en Ranma ½, Yoh Asakura en Shaman King, Andros en Power Rangers: En el Espacio, a Maximillian Pegasus en Yu-Gi-Oh! y también al Monje Miroku en Inuyasha. Brock_serie_DP.png|Brock de Pokémon uno de sus personajes más conocidos. 8-_Maximilian_Pegasus_(1).jpg|Maximilian Pegasus en Yu-Gi-Oh!. Ranma_-_Tatewaki_Kuno.png|Kuno Tatewaki en Ranma ½. 1284409753535_f.jpg|Monje Miroku en Inuyasha. Yoh-Asakura-shaman-king-31673238-303-404.jpg|Yoh Asakura en Shaman King. Bucky_y_Jibak.png|Bucky en Bucky en busca del mundo cero. Tylor_3.png|Justy Ueki Tylor en Tylor, el capitán irresponsable. Rail_Claymore2.png|Rail Claymore en Perdidos en el universo. Dr._Bernard_Goodman.png|Dr. Bernard "Bernie" Goodman en Flint, el detective del tiempo. Izumo by alakazum-d4e4wmo.png|Izumo Kamizuki (1ª voz) en Naruto. Prowl (Upgrade).jpg|Prowl en Transformers: Nueva Generación. Buster.png|Bustello Baxter en Arturo. 421px-Pierce2.png|Pierce en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena. HVS-Deadpool.png|Wade Wilson/Deadpool en Hulk Vs.. Andros_profile_zpsda1fc92e.jpg|Andros en Power Rangers: En el Espacio. 27348_100001137763442_5610_n.jpg|Toby Tapia en la nueva versión de La pequeña Lulú. 111111110.jpg|Flesh en KaBlam!. Mitchellmodern.png|Mitchell Vincent Pritchett (temp. 3) de Familia moderna. mariolopez.jpg|Bobby Cruz en Pacific Blue. DaveBaywatch.jpg|David Chokachi en Guardianes de la bahía. Cocofoster.jpg|Coco en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios. Papa_dinky_doo_pdd.png|Papá Pinky Doo en Pinky Dinky Doo. sebastian.jpeg|Sebastian Valmont en Juegos sexuales. Bfnoxic03.jpg|Noxic en Big Bad Beetleborgs. Muck.png|Muck en Bob el constructor. Filmografía Anime Yūji Ueda *Brock en Pokémon *Brock en Pokémon: Generación Avanzada *Brock (temp. 10 algunos episodios y temp. 13) en Pokémon: Diamante y Perla *Brock (flashback temp. 16) en Pokémon: Negro y Blanco *Brock en Crónicas Pokémon *Hojo (eps. 11-13) en Inuyasha Koji Tsujitani *Kuno Tatewaki (ep. 83-86) en Ranma ½ *Miroku en Inuyasha *Miroku en Inuyasha Kanketsu-Hen Megumi Hayashibara *Pokédex (temp. 9, algunos episodios) en Pokémon: Generación Avanzada *Pokédex en Crónicas Pokémon Otros *Yoh Asakura en Shaman King *Kuno Tatewaki en Ranma ½ *Maximillian Pegasus (Pegasus J. Crawford) en Yu-Gi-Oh! *Bucky en Bucky en busca del mundo cero *Dr. Bernard "Bernie" Goodman en Flint: El detective del tiempo *Justy Ueki Tylor en Tylor, el capitán irresponsable *Rail Claymore en Perdidos en el universo *Tokkori en Kirby *Takashi (ep. 12) en Caza fantasmas Mikami *Natsu Tanimoto/Hermit en Kenichi *Prowl en Transformers: Nueva Generación *Izumo Kamizuki (1ª voz) en Naruto *Willem (ep. 37 y 40) / Diuter Muller en Supercampeones: Road to 2002 *Entrenador del centro Pokémon, Timmy (hermano de Brock, temp. 9), voces adicionales en Pokémon *Kudo en Crónicas Pokémon *Miguel Ángel en Autopista *Shinra Kishitani en Durarara!! *Aldeano (ep. 1) en Inuyasha Series animadas *Coco, Narrador, Conejos en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios *Joey, Timothy "Tim" O'Neil (sólo el primer episodio) en Daria *Botones en La banda de Mozart *Bustello Baxter en Arturo *Flesh en KaBlam! *Rickie en Action Man *Policía Cosme en Mimi y el Señor Bobo *Muck en Bob el Constructor *Yoohoo en Yoohoo y sus amigos (Doblaje mexicano) *Toby en La pequeña Lulú (Serie animada del 2000, doblaje para Cartoon Network) *Russell Baines (ep. 92), Willie (el Sr. de los helados) (dos eps.) en ¡Oye Arnold! *Papá Dinky Doo en Pinky Dinky Doo (Doblaje mexicano) *Avispaneitor (últimos 2 episodios) en Beast Wars *Pierce en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena *Bing (algunos episodios) / Ardilla en Los castores cascarrabias *Keung Ling en La conspiración Roswell *Dolph Starbeam (algunos episodios), Duff Man (un episodio) y voces adicionales en Los Simpson *Stan Freezoid, Benito Bodoque, Panza, Shaggy (ep. 31), Astro en Harvey Birdman, abogado *Phillip y voces adicionales en South Park (doblaje mexicano) *Prowl en Transformers: Nueva Generación *Eitan en Bratz *Presentador y voces adicionales en Tres espías sin límites *Brikabroc en El principito (serie animada) *Ricky Owens (joven) en ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. *Voces adicionales en MAD *Voces diversas en Las locuras de Andy Películas de anime Yūji Ueda *Brock en Pokémon: Mewtwo Contraataca *Brock en Pokémon: El Poder de Uno *Brock en Pokémon: El Hechizo de los Unnowns *Brock en Pokémon: Mewtwo Regresa *Brock en Pokemon: Lucario y el Misterio de Mew *Brock en Pokémon: Mente Maestra *Brock en Pokémon: Zoroark, El Maestro de Ilusiones Otros *Maximilian Pegasus en Yu-Gi-Oh!: La pirámide de la Luz *Trabajador de Willpharma en avión en Resident Evil: Degeneración Películas animadas *Deadpool/Wade Wilson y Balder en Hulk vs. (Doblaje mexicano) *Phillip en South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (TV de paga) *Lefty Maginnis e Insertos en No hay héroe pequeño *Gwizdo en Cazadores de dragones *Insertos y Voces adicionales en Nocturna: Una aventura mágica *Voces adicionales en Totally Spies!: La película *Kurt Wylde en Hot Wheels Highway 35 Carrera Mundial Películas Anthony Mackie *Bryan en Déjate querer (2014) *Booty en Detective por error (2005) Otros *Padre (Stewart Skelton) en Invocando al demonio (2014) *Edwin (Han Soto) y Luis (Luis Da Silva Jr.) en La última profecía (2014) *Evan (Jack Falahee) en Furia implacable (2014) *Abee Cole (Hunter Burke) en Lo mejor de mí (2014) *Lino Dupree (David Belle) en La fortaleza prohibida (2014) *Cajero de sexshop (Yuval Boim) y Autor famoso (Reif Larsen) en Las novias de mis amigos (2014) (versión Videomax) *Voces adicionales en Una coartada perfecta (2014) *Voces adicionales en El incidente del paso Diatlov (2013) *Steve (James Corden) en Empezar otra vez (2013) *Dale (Brant Daugherty) y La naranja molesta (Bryan McClure) en Los juegos hambrientos (2013) *Cyrus Hanks (Frank Grillo) en Línea de fuego (2013) *Ian O'Shea (Jake Abel) en La huésped (2013) *Randy (Jonathan Keltz), Portero (Zach Sanchez), Mike (Julian Gavilanes) y Policía #2 (Basil Harris) en Una noche loca (2013) *Jay Mills (Charlie Hunnam) en Atrapados (2012) *Benny (Kevin Sussman) en Vividores (2012) *Dr. Timbers (Anthony Lawton), voces adicionales en Silver Linings Playbook (2012) (versión Videomax) *Ryan (Michael Roark) en Magic Mike (2012) (versión Videomax) *Voz en off en Las palabras (2012) *Max (Sergey Russu) en Luna de miel mortal (2010) *Voces adicionales en El día del apocalipsis (2010) *Lefty (Erik Knudsen), Trent Preston (Jonathan B. Wright) y Estudiante francés en La chica de mis sueños (2010) *Derrick Jones (Jerry O'Connell) y Voces adicionales en Piraña 3D (2010) (doblaje mexicano) *Rob (Patrick Labyorteaux) y Voces adicionales en En mi sueño (2010) *Daniel Moskowitz (Adam Grimes) en El último exorcismo (2010) *Voces adicionales en Loco por ella (2010) *General Drago (Bashar Rahal), Traficante de armas (Nikolay Stanoev) y Voz en estación de tren en El justiciero implacable (2009) *Roger (Tommy Dewey) y Chico en la oficina (Leonard Wu) en 17 otra vez (2009) (versión Videomax) *Armand Benoit (Shawn Hatosy) en Un maldito policía en Nueva Orleans (2009) *Danny Green (Lou Taylor Pucci) en Portadores (2009) (versión Videomax) *Sean (Eric Balfour) en Un seductor irresistible (2009) *Bennett Brewer (Aaron Johnson) en The Greatest (2009) *Synesius (Rupert Evans) en Agora: La caída del imperio romano (2009) *Oficial Rodriguez (Adrian Martinez) y Tarquinio (John Sharian) en Estado de la mafia (2009) *Kello (Jeremy Decarlos) en Ben 10: Invasión alienígena (2009) *David Newman (Chris Hardwick) en Halloween 2: H2 (2009) *Vega (Taboo) en Street Fighter: La Leyenda (2009) *Mamertus (Giorgio Lupano) en La pontífice (2009) *Insertos y Voces adicionales en Precious (2009) *Voces adicionales en Te amaré por siempre (2009) (versión Videomax) *Sargento William James (Jeremy Renner) en Zona de miedo (2008) *George Hogg (Jonathan Rhys Meyers) en Los niños de Huang Shi (2008) *Gerry Campbell (Liam McMahon) en Hunger: un grito a la libertad (2008) *Ravin (Adam O'Byrne) en Yeti: El hombre de las nieves (2008) *Diaz (Reynaldo Gallegos) en Rambo IV (2008) *Snowman (Johnny Lewis) en Felon (2008) *Mitch e Insertos en Mientras estás fuera (2008) *Insertos en The Reader (2008) (doblaje mexicano) *Nick Memphis (Michael Peña) en Tirador (2007) *Aiden (Hugh Dancy) en Besos de sangre (2007) *Peter (Peter Dinklage) en Muerte en un funeral (2007) *Jim Hasley (Zachary Knighton) en Asesino de la carretera (2007) *Trevor Eastman (Dustin Milligan) en El efecto mariposa 2 (2006) *Neil Simmons (David Richards) en El peor de los miedos (2006) *Detective Willigut (Tom Fisher) en El ilusionista (2006) *Simon (Steven Rathman) en Van Wilder 2: el surgimiento (2006) *Voces adicionales en Serpientes a bordo (2006) *Vocea adicionales en Extraña familia (2006) *Sebastian (Matthew Davis) en Venganza de sangre (2005) *Jeff Foreman (Enrique Murciano) en Miss Simpatía 2: Armada y fabulosa (2005) *Tommy (William Ragsdale) en Pizza de mi corazón (2005) *Jorge (Kal Penn) en El hijo de La Máscara (2005) *Insertos en Sólo amigos (2005) *Voces adicionales en Agente Cody Banks 2: Destino Londres (2004) *Jimmy Schmidt (Mark Pellegrino) en Acechada (2004) *Leslie Gaemon (Godfrey) en Soul Plane (2004) *Dex (Ron Selmour) en Blade Trinity (2004) *Voces adicionales en Especies III (2004) *Boris Kochno (Edward Baker-Duly) en De-Lovely (2004) *Agente en Uptown Girls (2004) *Ting (Tony Jaa) en Ong-Bak: El nuevo dragón (2003) *Ling (Mark Dacascos) en Cradle 2 the Grave (2003) *Gene Bradley (Gideon Emery) en Río sangriento (2003) *Matt Jensen (Vince Vieluf) en Grind (2003) *Agente en Pequeñas grandes amigas (2003) *Vance "Van" Willder Jr. (Ryan Reynolds) en Una fiesta salvaje (2002) *Voces adicionales en Culpable por asociación (2002) *Spence (Brad Beyer) en Curvas peligrosas (2002) *Alguacil Billy Lauren (David Getz) en El fin del mundo (2001) *Derek Zoolander (Ben Stiller) en Zoolander (2001) *Voces adicionales en Una mente brillante (2001) *Jimmy Bly (Kip Pardue) en Alta velocidad (2001) (redoblaje) *Eric (Thomas Lennon) en Vértigo en la nieve (2001) *Levi Panes (Michael Panes) en Fiesta de aniversario (2001) *Ryan Walker (Freddie Prinze, Jr.) en Chicos y chicas (2000) *Shemp Howard (John Kassir) en Los tres chiflados (2000) *Chuck Wheeler (David Paetkau) en Snow Day (2000) *Leonard Marliston (Jay Mohr) en Corre... no grites (2000) *Arthur Mydanick (Steve Lawrence) en La traición (2000) *Sebastian Valmount (Ryan Phillippe) en Juegos sexuales (1999) *Henry Crawford (Alessandro Nivola) en Pasión robada (1999) *Gregory (James Gallanders) en El tercer milagro (1999) *Jake Elby (Boyd Kestner) en La hija del general (1999) *Revendedor (Paul Hillman) en Rockeros rebeldes (1999) *Van (Bodhi Elfman) en Enemigo público (1998) *Pete (Randy Birch) en El arca de Norman (1998) *Fernando (Armando Valdes-Kennedy) en Un beso en Hollywood (1998) *Chico jugando baloncesto #2 en Cambio de sentimientos (1998) *Policía en Todo o nada (1997) *Stuart Macher (Matthew Lillard) en Scream (1996) (doblaje original) *Voces adicionales en Último recurso (1996) *Veterano de Vietnam (Brendan Fraser) en Ayer y hoy (1995) *John J. Johnson (Michael Boatman) en El escudo de cristal (1994) *Freddy Fernandez (Israel Juarbe) en Karate Kid (1984) (redoblaje) *Testigo afuera del edificio en Los cazafantasmas (1984) (redoblaje DVD) Series de televisión Christopher Khayman Lee *Andros/Red Space Ranger en Power Rangers: En el Espacio *Andros/Red Space Ranger en Power Rangers: La galaxia perdida *Andros/Red Space Ranger en Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje ("Rojo por siempre") Otros papeles *David Chokachi en Guardianes de la bahía *Nate Greeley en Pasadena *Bobby Cruz en Pacific Blue *Ed Zeddmore en Supernatural *Mark en Las nuevas aventuras de Flipper *Drew Valetine, Warren Goering y Colin Manchester en Dawson's Creek *Voces diversas en CSI: En la escena del crimen *Jin Kwon (Daniel Dae Kim) en Lost (temporada 1) (2004) *Timmy en Out of the Blue *Bodhi Andros (Carter Maclntyre) en El mentalista (temporada 2, ep. 1) *Mark (Nick Stabile) en Sunset Beach *Federico Diaz en Six Feet Under *Dr. Simon Tam (Sean Maher) en Firefly *Voces adicionales en Walker, Texas Ranger *Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill en Animorphs *Jeff Gurtman en Travel Spies *Julian Sark en Alias (temporada 1) *John Kenney en Survivor: Vanuatu - Islas de fuego *Nick Brown en Survivor: Desierto australiano *Spike en Vida de perros *Winslow Schott/Juguetero en Smallville *Voces varias en Misterios sin resolver *Narrador en Insectoscope Telenovelas brasileñas *Tatuapu/Adrano (Claudio Heinrich) en Uga Uga *Rodrigo (Mario Frias) en Corazones Rebeldes *Expedito (Rafael Calomeni) en Mujeres apasionadas *Dorival (Emiliano Ruschel) en Siete pecados Intérprete *Dusty Lee Dinkleman (voz cantada) en Sólo amigos *Opening (coros) en Kenichi *Ending With you (con Desireé González) en Inuyasha Kanketsu-Hen Dirección de doblaje *Pokémon: Generación Avanzada (temps. 7-9) *Crónicas Pokémon *Pokémon: Lucario y el Misterio de Mew *Pokémon: Mente Maestra *Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: El equipo Todo Lo Puede al rescate *Inuyasha *Mansión Foster Para Amigos Imaginarios (temps. 1-3) *Harvey Birdman, abogado *Las locuras de Andy *Kenichi (episodios 1-35) *Zoolander *CSI: En la escena del crimen (temps. 4-7) *Sangriento San Valentín *Y se casaron *Los niños de China *No hay héroe pequeño (doblaje de Videomax) *17 otra vez (doblaje de Videomax) *Zona de miedo (doblaje de Videomax) *Hulk vs. (doblaje de Videomax) *Un seductor irresistible (doblaje de Videomax) *Rambo IV (doblaje de Videomax) *El hijo de La Máscara *De-Lovely *Sólo amigos *Miss Simpatía 2: Armada y fabulosa *Uptown Girls *Besos de sangre *El ilusionista *Asesino de la carretera *Hunger: un grito a la libertad *Extrañas apariciones (doblaje de Videomax) *Kososvo *Street Fighter: La Leyenda *Una pasión secreta (doblaje de Videomax) *No pudo decir adios *Colorín Colorado 2: Blanca Nieves al rescate *Nocturna: Una aventura mágica *Precious *El justiciero implacable *La chica de mis sueños *Mi vecino es un espía (doblaje de Videomax) *Black Death (2ª versión) *Una noche loca *Una coartada perfecta *Atrapados *Los juegos hambrientos *Empezar otra vez *La fortaleza prohibida *Dumb and Dumber To (3ª versión) *Lo mejor de mí *Invocando al demonio *Yoohoo y sus amigos (doblaje de México) *Inuyasha Kanketsu-Hen Adaptación *Inuyasha Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *Caaliope Dubbing & Distribution *Central Entertainment *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House *Forgarty Studio - Mystic Sound *Optimedia Bond México *Intersound S.A. *New Art Dub Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Sebastians *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suit Sync *Dubbing Studios - The Dubbing Maker Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México